


Притворись, что тоже меня любишь

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Hiding Feelings, M/M, Masochism, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Саске знает, что Итачи ему не принадлежит, но как не помечтать об этом?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 9





	Притворись, что тоже меня любишь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretend You Love Me Too](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537415) by xKesshoux. 



Саске знает, что Итачи ему не принадлежит. И знает, что этого никогда не будет.

Если на то пошло, сам Саске ему очень даже принадлежит, хотя и остаётся на положении всего лишь ручной зверушки и забавы. Ничего более серьёзного Итачи не допустит, и это он тоже отлично понимает.

Саске знает, что Итачи ему не принадлежит, и всё же прекрасно осознаёт собственническую ревность, которая встаёт в нём на дыбы всякий раз, как брат хотя бы искоса _посмотрит_ в чью-нибудь сторону иначе чем с безразличием.

Знает и всё равно продолжает сыпать угрозами.

— Ты занята, — говорит он девчонке, опасно сверкая кроваво-красными глазами. — Если заговорит с тобой — не замечай, — он подносит кунай к её горлу. — Тронешь его хоть пальцем — и я убью тебя, — произносит он, не бросая на ветер ни единого слова. Он делал подобное уже с дюжину раз, и если Итачи что-то и заметил, то просто _позволил_ этому продолжаться.

Но рано или поздно брат его остановит. И накажет, а Саске, при всей своей извращённости, получит удовольствие от такого внимания. Саске может только надеяться, что старшему брату нравятся его крики так же сильно, как самому ему нравится кричать. Он может только надеяться, что ему позволят остаться, потому что, каким бы неправильным ни было происходящее, прекратить он не может.

Итачи жутко досадует, когда надоедают всевозможные альтернативные развлечения, но Саске лишь даёт себе немного попереживать, что аники изначально предпочёл ему что-то другое. Правда, переживает он недолго, ведь Итачи грубее, когда раздосадован, а Саске любит, когда он груб, любит истекать кровью для него. Болью, которую брат ему доставляет, он упивается как наркотиком, отчего время от времени бывает даже трудно вспомнить, почему когда-то его ненавидел и почему всегда всё не обстояло так, как сейчас.

В одно время его величайшим страхом было умереть прежде, чем он отнимет жизнь у человека, убившего его родных, его клан. Теперь же единственное, чего он боится — что этот человек покинет его, выбросит, как устаревшую игрушку, которая утратила свой блеск и больше не работает должным образом. Саске не желает когда-либо стать непотребным в глазах Итачи. Не хочет потерять для него интерес.

Иной раз он думает, что наверное влюбился. Говорить об этом с Итачи было бы глупо, потому он молчит, хотя если это правда, то неизвестно, как долго удастся её скрывать. Быть может, в один прекрасный день Саске нарочно проболтается. К чему это приведёт? Именно из страха быть брошенным он до сих пор держит рот на замке.

Саске знает, что Итачи ему не принадлежит, но как не помечтать об этом? Его больше даже не посещают мысли о неправильности такого желания — лишь отчаяние от понимания, насколько быстро всё может кончиться. Но пока Итачи рядом, он довольствуется и жизнью в своей фантазии.

Он знает, что Итачи ему не принадлежит, но ведь всегда можно притвориться, будто его имя в этих устах — не пустой звук. Можно притвориться, что все действия Итачи произрастают из хоть какого-то подобия любви, а не из банального желания развлечься. И до тех пор, пока _любовь_ не появится между ними в словесном выражении, нельзя будет и отрицать её существование, а значит, Саске сможет притворяться и дальше.


End file.
